1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage connector and, more particularly, to a high voltage connector used to terminate and secure a high voltage cable to a bulkhead and provide easily connected and disconnected electrical connections to another device, such as a high voltage power supply.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
High voltage connectors are often used to electrically connect cables covered with a thick silicone jacket serving as an electric insulator. These connectors need to be reliable while handling and delivering relatively large amounts of power between high voltage power sources. Current high voltage connectors often use permanent heavy bonding, and as such do not provide for an easily assembled and disassembled connector, especially for a bulkhead mounting in a ship. It is desired that a connector be provided for handling high voltage cables and that may be easily assembled and disassembled to accommodate desired electrical interconnections.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a connector that terminates and secures standard silicon-jacketed high voltage cables.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a connector that accommodates the high voltage cable and allows the connector to be easily mounted to a bulkhead and to also provide ease of connection and disconnection thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector that secures a high voltage cable without providing electrical connections thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector that not only provides electrical connections of a high voltage cable, but also secures the high voltage cable within the connector.
The invention is directed to a connector that terminates and secures a standard silicon-jacketed high voltage cable and allows such cable to be easily connected and disconnected to a high voltage power supply.
The connector terminates and secures a high voltage cable having a jacket with a first predetermined outer diameter and serving as an electric insulator and surrounding an electrical conductor with a second predetermined outer diameter. The jacket surrounds the electrical connector except for an exposed section of the conductor having first and second ends with some of the first end being covered by the jacket. The connector comprises a body and a cap. The body has a stem with first and second ends, with the first end having a first bore dimensioned to be somewhat greater than the second predetermined outer dimension and having a socket therein dimensioned to snugly mate with the second end of the exposed section of the conductor. The body also has a main portion with first and second end sections and a second bore running at least partially therethrough and with the first end section mating with the second end of the stem and the second end section having a third predetermined outer diameter. The first section having said bore being dimensioned to be somewhat created in the first predetermined outer diameter. The cap has a third bore running therethrough and dimensioned to be somewhat greater than the first predetermined diameter. The cap also has a rim dimensioned so as to snugly cover and mate with the third predetermined outer diameter of the second section of the main portion.